Como arruinar una cita
by Dulce Floopy
Summary: Kevin invita a Clyde a ver el estreno de The Avengers 2, pero esto no sale como esperaba... En pocas palabras, el castaño termina arruinando la cita de más de uno. [One-Shoot] Stolovan. Creek. Style. Leve Dip & Bunny.


**CHICOS, CHICOS, CHICOS. DIOOOS, el otro día (el 26/04) fui a ver el estreno de The Avengers 2 en Imax cine y agh fue épico. Aparte, todo el cine estaba lleno de fans. Todos tenían remeras de Iron Man, Capitán América, Thor, etc, etc. HASTA HABIA UN CHICO QUE TENÍA UN ESCUDO DE FELPA DEL CAPITAN AMÉRICA OMG. Como dirían en España: yo flipo. Lo único que pensaba era: "tengo que hacer un fanfic con Kevin sobre esto". Y pues nada, aquí estoy...**

 **Espero les guste ^.^**

 **SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE solo uso sus personajes para joderles la vida :)**

* * *

 _Como arruinar una cita_

Era bien sabido por toda la escuela que Kevin Stoley era un fiel amante de Star Wars y de los cómics, en pocas palabras era un auténtico _friki_ a ojos de los demás.

Ese sábado saldría la nueva película de The Avengers, y el asiático no podía estar más emocionado por ver el gran estreno que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Stoley había comprado _dos_ entradas para ver la película en uno de los mejores cines de todo South Park (solo había un par de cines en el pueblito, pero bueno). ¿Por qué había comprado dos entradas, se estarán preguntando?... Pues porque el pelinegro tenía planeado invitar a Clyde Donovan para que lo _acompañe_.

Hace un par de semanas, Kevin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el castaño. Sí. Al " _chino friki_ " le gustaba el " _gordo llorón_ ", ¿algún problema?

Para su suerte, Clyde aceptó la invitación.

El pequeño problema era que el de ojos avellana no se había percatado de que aquello era más una _cita_ , y no una _salida_ _de_ _amigos_. Y eso podría traer más de un inconveniente...

.

.

.

—Waah, gracias por invitarme, Kevin —comento emocionado para luego llevarse un puñado de palomitas a la boca. Ambos estaban en la fila para así poder entrar al cine—. Vagh a sherg ghenial —dijo con la boca llena. El pelinegro sonrió ante lo tierno que le resultaba el menor.

—¿Sus entradas? —pregunto la chica. El mayor le dio las mencionadas y un encargado les extendió un par de lentes 3D.

—WAHH, KEV, MIRA. ME QUEDAN GENIALES.

El pelinegro soltó una pequeña risita, discretamente tomo la muñeca del castaño y lo dirigió hacia dentro de la sala de cine. Ambos se acomodaron en sus lugares y se dedicaron a esperar que la película comience.

.

.

.

—¡GAH! Oh dios, Craig, ¡te dije que _ngh_ llegaríamos tarde! —gritaba desesperado un rubio mientras jalaba a un azabache de la manga de la chamarra.

—Tranquilo, Tweekers —murmuró suavemente, para luego tomar de los hombros al menor y así calmar un poco sus temblores. Le extendió sus entradas a la encargada y los dejaron pasar a la sala de cine.

.

.

.

—Ky, pásame un chocolate.

Stan rodeaba con su brazo derecho un bote tamaño grande de palomitas, sobre su regazo reposaban unos nachos con queso caliente y con su mano izquierda entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su novio, el cual estaba sentado a su lado.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos divertido, y saco un chocolate de su bolsa —mientras por un lado Stan se había pedido medio restaurante, Kyle no había querido comer mucho. Simplemente compro unas barras de chocolate. Debido a su diabetes, pocas veces podía degustar algo dulce. Y desde el día en que Marsh le dijo, luego de haberlo besado, que _amaba_ el sabor a chocolate en sus labios; Kyle _siempre_ compraba chocolates cuando iba a alguna cita con el pelinegro—.

Meneo el chocolate que sostenía de un lado a otro.

—Di "¡Aah!" —propuso divertido. Stan se sonrojo levemente, pero al final opto por obedecer a su pelirrojo favorito.

—Ah...

Kyle le dio el chocolate al mayor, conteniéndose para no lanzarse a reír a carcajadas.

—Buen chico —río, mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

.

.

.

La película ya había comenzado. Y de esta ya había transcurrido alrededor de media hora.

Clyde no podía entender nada.

No era capaz de seguir el hilo de la historia, no tenía ni puta idea de porque carajo ese hombre de la nada se convertía en verde, ni tampoco porque a ese tal "Tony _Stalker_ " —eso había escuchado— le brillaba el pecho, ni porque ese chico tiraba flechitas _mágicas_ que explotaban. No entendía nada, además la película estaba subtitulada y el castaño no era capaz de terminar de leer lo que allí decía.

Comenzaba a aburrirse. Y todos saben que un Clyde aburrido era algo de temer.

Tomo una palomita entre sus manos y busco con la mirada quien sería su _víctima_. Al segundo, sonrió maliciosamente y lanzo una palomita a la persona que estaba sentada en frente suyo. La palomita cayó sobre los rizos rojos de la pobre víctima del aburrimiento de Donovan. El castaño contuvo una risa y continuo lanzando numerosas palomitas, cada una caía —milagrosamente— sobre el cabello pelirrojo y el dueño de este no parecía percatarse de que sobre su cabeza reposaban alrededor de 20 palomitas.

No aguanto más y comenzó a reír.

—¡Shh! —le callaron, pero eso solo aumento las risas del de ojos avellana.

—Ey, chico, cállate —grito un hombre desde unos asientos de más atrás.

—Clyde... —pidió, o más bien rogó, Kevin.

.

.

.

Respiro profundamente, intentando alejar todos los pensamientos homicidas que en aquel momento estaban cruzando por su mente.

Su "salida de dos personas que se quieren más que como amigos " —el rubio decidió llamarle así ya que, según él, una cita seria demasiada presión— con Tweek iba perfecta, si, excepto por un _pequeño_ problemita.

 **Flash Black**

 _El cuerpo entero de Tweek tembló ante la explosión que apareció en la pantalla frente suyo, emitió un chillido de terror para luego encogerse en su lugar. Craig noto esto al instante._

— _¿Tweekers? —susurro, rodeando con sus brazos al rubito._

— _¡G-Gah! Lo siento... —se disculpó, apenado. El azabache le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora, seguido de una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrisa que_ _ **nadie**_ _, aparte del ojiverde, era capas de presenciar._

 _Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando, aun en la misma posición de antes, sintió como Tweek se aferraba a su chamarra azul. El azabache se giró a verlo con un suave rubor en sus mejillas, encontrándose con los enormes orbes color verde oliva observarlo expectantemente. Sus miradas se encontraron y la sostuvieron por un largo tiempo. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando. El rubio cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esperando que el mayor eliminara los centímetros restantes que los separaban, pero..._

— _PERO ESTO NO PUEDE SER —los chillones y agudos gritos resonaron por toda la sala del cine—. TUVIERON MILES DE OPORTUNIDADES PARA BESARSE PERO LOS MUY INTELIGENTES DECIDIERON BESARSE CUANDO EL MUNDO ESTA POR EXPLOTAR._

 _Seguidamente, se escucharon algunas risas y quejas por parte del público._

 **Fin Flash Back**

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Craig.

A la mierda. ¿Qué carajo importaba ser homicida?

Ese hijo de puta lo había hecho.

Lo había cagado.

Había cagado su primer beso con Tweek.

Definitivamente, iba a **matarlo.**

—CLYDE, MALDITO GORDO —grito colérico Tucker, comenzando a patear desde atrás el asiento del castaño con una fuerza sobrehumana (si, Craig y Tweek estaban sentados en los asientos detrás de Clyde y Kevin).

—¡Aaaahh! ¡Keeeeeviiiin! —se aterro el de ojos avellana. Prácticamente la mitad del cine comenzó a arrojarles bebidas, alimentos y otras cosas a Clyde y Craig; lo cual provocaba que el ojiazul se enfureciera aún más y optara por jalar de la sudadera roja al amante de los tacos y comenzar a zarandearlo con una fuerza animal.

Kevin oculto su rostro entre sus manos. _Mierda_.

.

.

.

Ok, sí. Donovan había tenido que salir de la sala del cine con la excusa de ir al baño —aparte de que también necesitaba ir, porque toda su ropa estaba manchada con gaseosa, mantequilla, queso y demás cosas que le habían arrojado—.

Mientras iba camino al baño, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Se le hizo bastante tierno el rostro avergonzado de Kevin.

.

.

.

—No tengo idea de cómo llegaron allí, en serio —explicaba confundido el de ojos esmeralda.

Stan soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras continuaba quitando las miles de palomitas de maíz que estaban sobre los rizos pelirrojos de Kyle.

—Ya está —anuncio con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

El judío se miró en el espejo del baño, verificando que no quedara alguna palomita en su cabello. Miro de reojo al pelinegro, que estaba a su lado, detenidamente. La película aun no había terminado por lo que no había absolutamente **nadie** en aquellos baños.

Estaban **solos**.

Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

.

.

.

—Tweek, lamento si te altere al gritar tanto —se disculpaba el ojiazul, pasando su mano por su nuca—. Uh... también lamento que nos hayan echado del cine por mi culpa.

—Esta _ngh_ bien —dijo el rubio, sonriendo sinceramente. Al poco rato soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Fue divertido.

Craig lo observo algo sorprendido ante la reacción ajena. Lo más probable era que una persona como Tweek se alarmase si tiene en frente un intento de "homicidio"; era _algo_ raro que aquello le haya parecido divertido. Pero si el ojiverde la había pasado bien, entonces el por qué no importaba. Para el azabache era misión cumplida.

—Craig —le llamo en un susurro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo que paso en el cine... eh... Y-Yo... —pronuncio como pudo. Agacho su cabeza, algo avergonzado ante el fuerte calor que comenzaba a sentir sobre su rostro.

Craig dio un brinco en su lugar al escucharle. Desvío la mirada lo más lejos posible, avergonzado.

A la mierda, los dos estaban avergonzados. Y mucho.

—Emm... Tweek...

Ambos giraron sus cabezas para observarse al mismo tiempo, sus miradas nuevamente se encontraron.

" _Oh dios, oh dios, tengo que decirlo... Ngh, es demasiada presión..._ "

—Terminemos —hablaron al unísono. Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante la coincidencia.

—¡GAH! ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A terminar nuestra amistad? OH DIOS NO, DEMASIADA PRESIÓN.

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a aclarar—. Lo que quiero decir es... emm… agh, ¿tú a que te referías con terminar?

El rubio comenzó a descargar todos sus nervios sobre su pobre camisa.

—A terminar lo que _ngh_... empezamos... —susurro aquello ultimó.

—Oh... —sus latidos de aceleraron al percatarse de lo que eso significaba—... bueno, eh... —se golpeó mentalmente. ¡Mierda, no podía tartamudear tanto!—. Ven, Tweekers...

El rubio se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Aun con los nervios a flor de piel, cerro sus ojos con fuerza e alzo su rostro hacia donde estaba el azabache; la diferencia de altura era muy poca, pero de todas maneras creyó necesario hacer aquello. Craig apretó sus propios labios, sin quitar su mirada del menor.

QUE PUTA MIERDA. CRAIG TUCKER NO PODÍA ESTAR TAN NERVIOSO. JODER.

De un momento al otro, el de ojos azules eliminó el poco espacio que lo separaba del _paraíso_ , para así poder posicionar sus labios sobre los del rubio.

Ambos se mantuvieron en aquella posición por un largo tiempo. Sin moverse. Simplemente disfrutando de aquella sensación.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, observándose asombrados y con las mejillas de un carmesí bastante intenso.

—Wow... —fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió decir.

.

.

.

Suspiro de alivio al llegar hacia donde estaban los baños masculinos. Abrió la puerta lentamente y al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo hecho.

Su rostro se tiño de un intenso color rojo. La vergüenza, curiosidad, sorpresa y culpa lo invadían todos al mismo tiempo.

Oh dios.

Kyle Broflovski estaba sentado sobre el lavamanos, besándose y "manoseándose" apasionadamente con Stanley Marsh.

OH DIOS.

La parejita no tardó mucho en notar que había alguien más en el baño.

—¿Cl-Clyde...? —reconoció el pelirrojo, sintiendo como la vergüenza adornaba sus mejillas en un rubor rosado.

El castaño estaba totalmente petrificado en el umbral de la puerta del baño.

—Eh... No es lo que parece —fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió al pelinegro. Kyle se golpeó la frente con frustración ante el vano intento de su novio por encubrirlos.

—OH POR DIOS —reacciono el de ojos avellana—. ESTABAN A PUNTO DE COGER EN UN BAÑO, EN EL BAÑO DE UN CINE.

Stan y Kyle cruzaron miradas.

—Algo así —opto por admitir el judío. El del pompón rojo lo observo con una ceja arqueada.

Clyde los miro horrorizado.

—¡COCHINOS!

.

.

.

Oficialmente esa era la peor _salida de amigos_ a la que había ido. No lo malinterpreten, Kevin era genial y le quería mucho pero nunca había tenido tantos problemas con tantas personas diferentes.

Esas _estupideces_ , digo, esas _cosas_ pensaba Donovan mientras salía corriendo del baño para hombres.

Más se vio obligado a detener su huida al chocar con algo, o mejor dicho, con _alguien_.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas, estúpido!

Aquella voz resonó en su cabeza.

 _Oh mierda._

—No tiene importancia, Damien —logro calmarle, sorpresivamente, al instante un rubio con una boina café que se encontraba a su lado, tomándole de la mano.

—Como sea... —murmuro el moreno.

—Um, ¿Clyde? —reconoció el rubio.

—Ah... Pip, Damien... que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí —murmuró nervioso. Definitivamente no quería ganarse un pasaje gratis al Infierno. No, gracias.

—Veníamos de paseo, ¿y tú? ¿Estás solo? —pregunto con una sonrisa el de ojos azul cielo.

Damien soltó un bufido. No necesitaba que ningún estúpido de cuarta viniera a joder su _tiempo_ con su novio.

—Oh, eh... No, estoy con Kevin. De hecho, él me está esperando. Lamento la interrupción, ¡adiós! —y como tan rápido vino, tan rápido salió disparado a la sala de cine.

Damien y Pip lo observaron alejarse corriendo. El Anticristo hizo una mueca.

—Parece que al fin el friki tuvo las bolas suficientes como para invitarlo a salir.

.

.

.

Bien.

Bueno, okey.

Había arruinado el beso entre Craig y Tweek.

Había llenado el cabello de Kyle de palomitas y luego había cagado su intento de cogida con Stan.

Había interrumpido la cita de Damien y Pip.

Y lo peor.

Había estropeado el estreno de la película para Kevin.

Oficialmente, se sentía como la mierda —más por lo último que por todo lo demás—.

Es por eso que, cuando regreso a su asiento en el cine, no se permitió ver el final de la película —aparte, no entendía ni puta mierda—, y para no aburrirse opto por observar a su acompañante: Kevin.

No debió haber hecho eso...

Es que... Oh dios, se veía tan lindo. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados al ver el increíble final de la película, y... Al carajo con las descripciones, quería besarlo y ya.

WOW, NO. ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ACABABA DE PENSAR?

Los títulos que anunciaban el final de la película aparecieron en la pantalla. Se escucharon los aplausos de todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala del cine. Pero nada de eso logro sacar a Donovan de su trance.

—Clyde, ¿quieres ir a com-? Eh... ¿Clyde...?

El castaño traía sus ojos clavados sobre los labios ajenos. Al notar este pequeño detalle, Kevin enrojeció al instante. Intento formular alguna palabra, pero fue todo un intento en vano.

En un segundo, a la velocidad de la luz, Clyde beso a Kevin durante —exactamente— dos segundos y luego se separó.

Ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas. Y lo único que pudo hacer el asiático fue sonreír como un completo idiota.

.

.

.

 **Escena extra.**

A la mañana siguiente...

—¿En serio?

—¿Acaso te mentiría, Kev?

—Bueno, pues...

—¡No, no lo haría!

—Si tú lo dices... —se resignó.

—Confía en mí. Apenas llegues a tu casa entra a "FanFiction" y ve a la sección de "Movies". Los más escritos son Star Wars y The Avengers. Te encantará, lo sé.

Kevin arqueo una ceja, no muy convencido del todo.

—Oh, solo prométeme una cosa —agrego el rubio de parka naranja.

—¿Qué cosa, Kenny?

—Por nada del mundo vayas a la categoría "Cartoons".

—Eh, está bien. Pero... ¿por qué?

—No querrás saberlo.

—Uh... ¿bueno?

—En serio no quieres, Kev. Butters conoció ese lado oscuro... Y créeme, no es lindo leerte a ti mismo como el pasivo. En especial si es tu lindo e inocente novio quien escribe como te la meten.

—¿Q-Qué...?

No sabía de qué carajo estaba hablando. Pero definitivamente no revisaría la sección "Cartoons". Por nada del mundo.

* * *

 **TERMINEEEEEEE *tira confeti* (?) Esto lo tengo escrito hace semanas, pero no tuve tiempo para editarlo y subirlo Dx Oh, por cierto, tengo ya terminado otro One-Shoot e_e Lo subiré el próximo mes~**

 **PD: ¡Tienen que ver The Avengers 2, es lo mejor de lo mejor! *-***

 **Espero les haya gustado. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Los quiero mucho muchooo :3**

 **Besos y abrazos** **\\(^.^)/**


End file.
